


Heaven Knows It's Got To Be This Time

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, G - White Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Watching love grow...forever.





	Heaven Knows It's Got To Be This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

"So what does Sammy-boy like to do on a nice night off like this?" Gene smiled, usually a sight to strike terror in the hearts of infants and pensioners alike. 

 

 

"I don't know, I thought I might go to a gig tonight. You're always telling me I should loosen up a bit, right?" Sam smiled back, his hands back behind his head as he leaned back in his chair and stretched. 

 

 

"Sure you aren't comin to the pub then?" Gene looked downright congenial.

 

 

"No thanks, guv, I've got a date with Captain Beefheart tonight." Sam grinned. _Should enjoy myself while I'm here, right?_

 

 

"Just when I thought you were comin round, here you are makin no sense again." Gene shook his head, opened the door, and left.

******

_Now here's somewhere I couldn't go in 2006,_ Sam thought to himself as he strode up to the Manchester Free Trade Hall and opened the door.

 

 

"What's this, I didn't expect to see you here this evening?!" Sam grinned upon spotting Annie just inside. 

 

 

"Sam! Nice to see you having a bit of fun for a change!" Annie beamed. "I've heard a bit about this band, their live show's supposed to be fantastic. Barney's a big fan---oh, I suppose I should introduce you. Barney, this Sam Tyler, Sam, this is Barney Sumner." Annie gestured to her companion.

 

 

_That's him all right,_ Sam's breath quickly hitched as he shook Barney's outstretched hand, but he managed to regain composure enough to say nothing more a mumbled exchange of "Nice to meet you"s.

 

 

"What's the matter, have you two already met?" Annie queried, ever perceptive. 

 

 

"No, I don't think so," Barney said, eyeing Sam suspiciously and scowling.

 

 

"No, I don't think so either, but you do look a bit like someone I know," Sam responded, furrowing his brow in concentration. "Maybe someone I used to know. I don't know," he shrugged.

 

 

"We'd better move, the show's about to start," Annie grabbed both their hands and pulled the two along.

******

The gig was amazing, much moreso than any of them had been expecting. The hangover the next morning would be doubly so, if the lost accounting of number of beers drunk was any indication. Annie sighed, certain she'd have to tuck both the lads into bed. Again.

 

 

"So what do you do then, tough guy?" Barney slurred and cocked his head inquisitively.

 

 

"Well, now, I'm only tough if I have to be. Has Annie said nothing about me?" Sam, decidedly mellow at this point, slung a careless arm around Barney's back under his left shoulder to help hold him up.

 

 

"She's mentioned your name and said you were new to the CID awhile ago, but apart from that, no. Why?" Barney tried to glower and stumbled again.

 

 

"No reason, we've just worked on some interesting cases is all. Are you two...?" Sam tried to keep the tone of his question light, but his arm tensed and he was sure it could be easily felt.

 

 

"What if we are?" Barney replied testily. 

 

 

"That's purely your business, mate, I was just askin a question," Sam replied as Barney took a mock swing and missed. _But what've you got that I haven't...?_ he sulked inwardly for just a moment.

 

 

"You might want to mind your step---" Sam paused as Barney fell face first off the steep curbing they'd just stepped from.

 

 

"Danger to himself and to others, that one is," Annie sighed again, sure it was not for the last time this evening. "Sam, are you in any shape to help me pick him off the ground?"

 

 

"Always glad to help a lady in need of assistance," Sam tried a mock-American-South drawl and hitched up an imaginary large belt with exceedingly gaudy buckle. 

 

 

"All right, Mr. Leone, do you want to help me grab his shoulders?" Annie smiled.

 

 

"You know films too?" Sam leaned over and began lifting an unconscious Barney. 

 

 

"My dad used to take me as a special treat as a kid. I still love a good film now," Annie helped pull Barney to his feet, then looped his right arm round her shoulders as Sam did the same on his left.

 

 

_He clearly hasn't come into his prodigious 'dr' food group phase yet,_ Sam thought to himself. "So what's with you and Barney anyway?" he asked lightly.

 

 

"Oh, he's my cousin. Why, did you think...?" Annie laughed, eyes wide in disbelief. "He's a good 6 or 7 years younger than me! Do I look like a paedophile?" 

 

 

"No, not at all, but I wouldn't have guessed there was such a difference in age," Sam replied. _Nice save,_ he mentally patted himself.

 

 

"Oh, well..." Annie's cheeks pinked slightly. "Thanks. If you help me get him to bed, d'you want to come in for a bit?" 

 

 

"That'd be...nice." Sam smiled companionably and shifted Barney's weight so it rested more evenly on his shoulders.


End file.
